POR Q LA MAGIA SI EXISTE
by fiorella654
Summary: bella es una creatura magica con muchos talentos princesa de un reino llamado florwill ella cansada de ser una princesa se va con su hermano flyn asia forks en busca de nuevas experiencias pero la vida ahi no es tan facil como parece q pasa si bella se enamora de edward temiendo q el descubras quien es en verdad como tambien edward -basada en crepusculo con algunas ideas mias
1. Chapter 1

Porque la magia si existe

Mi madre me llevo auto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas la temperatura era de 24 grados centígrados mostrando un cielo azul perfecto. Llevaba mi vestido blanco corto por delante largo por detrás con una cinta negra amarrada por la cintura este vestido lo llevaba como motivo de despedida para llevar un vestido o una falda era cosa en i no era costumbre mía colocarme un Jean o algo así no me gustaba por a razón de q mi madre me metía el cuento en la cabeza de q los hombre debían llevar pantalones y las mujeres un hermoso vestido bno en fin el punto de mi partida es q ni yo ni mi hermano de 8 años flyn ya no queríamos estar aquí en Phoenix o en florwill van a pensar q es eso no soy una chica normal soy una especie de fenómeno q flota pero q no cumple deseos soy un hada tal vez digas q e una completa locura pero nosotras no llevamos un vestido largo o una patética varita magia un vestido si y esa hermosa y una alas de envidia bno para los ojos de mi especie era lo q me gustaba de mi podías salir la noche de brujas con tu forma natural y nadie decía nada mas bn te apuntaban con el dedo o se te acercaban niñas d años diciéndote lo hermoso q era tu "disfraz" mi hermano flyn no era una hada hahaha mas bn era un fenómeno q podía controlarlo todo florwill era mi tierra natal llenos con lo de mi especie yo era la princesa de todo ello pero mi historia no tienen q ver con caballeros o con corceles con caballos divinos más bn es una historia de una adolecente q tenia q rendirse por su propia cuenta por q ella lo quiso no por q sus padres la obligaron si no por q ya estaba harta de q la trataran como niña y así quería cuidar de mi hermano y rendirnos solos o algo así viviría con mi padre Charlie swan pero en el resto me cuidaría yo sola y aparentaría q sería una adolecente normal me cansaba q todos me llamaran por "princesa isabella" q no podían llamarme solo "bella" y solucionado el problema pero claro mi madre dicen q deben tratarme como tal y bla bla bla y tal era una de las razones q por algunos de mis años de adolescencia me tratarán como yo quisiera además tenía algunos q quería dar a la luz: el canto era mi pasión la música era mi vida además ya tenía mi cupo asegurado con mi voz ¡ja!

-creo q mama no se encuentra de buen humor-dijo mi hermano con voz baja y ojos cautelosos hacia mi madre. Obviamente ella no estaría feliz de la idea q dejara mi reino tirada pero es q… ya estaba cansada y mi hermano también

-¿crees q para mamá es bna idea tener el reino tirado?- dije con voz casi al punto de preguntarle con sarcasmo al flyn

-no debería estar molesta, de todas formas es la reina-dijo el- estas segura q quieres irte, recuerda q nadie nos servirá en bandeja de plata como antes-dijo flyn arqueando la ceja. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos él creía q no me iba a acostumbrar ¡ja! Ya vería

-ese es el punto por el q quiero irme por q quiero rendirme por mi cuenta y salir un poco ¿no quieres lo mismo?- le pregunto con un tono de voz casi rudo él tenía una mirada seria y sus ojos pensativos y entendí el mensaje- como sea puedes irte con mamá si quieres, todo mundo me deja sola en esto- dije con voz quebrada ya al punto del llanto, no quería dejar a mi hermano solo éramos como uno, y aunque era mucho menor q yo, el me entendia me apoyaba de todas las formas posibles y dejarlo iba a ser como si me quitaran una parte valiosa de mi

-te dije desde un principio q no te dejaría sola recuerda q te quiero mucho-dijo colocando los ojos en blanco

-como sea-dije colocando los ojos en blanco

-o ps si quieres q me vaya lo ha….

-¡NO!-dije casi gritando

-esta bn tranquila no quise espantarla su majestad- dijo haciendo la venia suavemente deje la conversación no quería enojarme más con el mire a flyn, y recordé su rostro era blanco ,con ojos color azul, marino me gustaban sus ojos eran muy bonitos su nariz era respingada ,sus labios pequeños pero tenían una bonita forma su cabello era castaño medio casi claro era bajito y delgado

-q miras te gusto o que-dijo flyn riendo

-no solo miraba tus ojos son bonitos

-ya lo habías dicho miles de veces a veces me cansas con ese alago- dijo riendo entre dientes mientras me miraba con ojos divertidos

\- tratare de no hacerlo más lo prometo-dije riendo. Estábamos en camino hasta al aeropuerto faltaban unas cuadras antes de llegar a llegar flyn y yo bajamos las maletas del auto q por cierto pesadas sobre todo las mías flyn hiso el comentario de q por poco me llevaba el castillo completo reí ante ese comentario

-bella- dijo mi madre por enésima vez- segura q quieres irte recurda q to mundo vamos a extrañarte

-si mamá me ire -le dije con la mirada severa pero suavice el gesto y la abrace diciéndole-descuida madre estaré… estaremos bn- me corregí mirando a flyn

-flyn-dijo mi madre con mirada dulce y maternal a hacia flyn- seguro q no quieres quedarte con mami

-no madre ire con mi hermana sabes q no la dejaría sola lo lamento- dijo mi hermano sin mirar a mi madre para no caer en su embrujo sabíamos los 2 q nadie debía mirar a mama y sobre todo cuando colocaba esa cara por q caeríamos de inmediato en su embrujo

-esta bn –dijo mi madre con voz ruda severa y cortante-dale a Charlie saludos de mi parte-dijo ella casi escupiendo el nombre de mi parte mi hermano estaba espantado por el tono q había utilizado mi madre tome valor y le di la respuesta más inteligente y lógica jamás usada….

-si lo aremos-sin más decir subí al avión con flyn ya casi explotar de llanto-cuando subimos al avión llore como nunca lo había hecho en silencio pero llorando a cantaros flyn no dijo nada solo me miro un poco , el sabia q no podía consolarme al menos q se lo pido y no quería consuelo de nadie en absoluto, soy una egoísta deje a mi madre abandonada repitió mi subconsciente ese pensamiento a lo largo del trayecto me empezaba a irritar y pensé en algo diferente

FLASH BACK

Llevaba un vestido blanco largo q tocaba el piso un llevaba un recogido alto mi flequillo suelto y las puntas del recogido enchinadas este q lo adornaba con dos hermosas rosas blancas en ambos lados de mi cabeza los tirantes de mi vestido eran dos cintas blancas demasiado largas donde atrás en mi espalda llevaban una trenza para sostener mi vestido

-segura q esta lista-dijo mi madre

\- si lo estoy

-bn hazlo

-súbditos-dije en voz alta ¡joder! ,Odiaba esa palabra era tan…. No lose no me gustaba tratar así a la gente sobre todo así como si fuera el amo de su universo- me voy pero prometo no dejarlos solos ,yo estaré ahí cuando más me necesiten necesito independizarme un poco, iré donde mi padre y mi hermano ira conmigo también iré donde los mortales- y en ese momento todos me miraron con ojos salidos de orbita y con ojos abiertos y yo estaba prácticamente roja como tomate- ehh bno eso es todo preguntas- dije mirando hacia el público nadie contestaba solo se quedaban mirándome- alguien?-dije y por fin alguien levanto la mano-si ,dime

-su majestad Ud. lo tiene todo aquí por q opta por irse y dejarnos a cambio de estar con esos sucios mortales q son prácticamente una peste- dijo, mi hermano estaba técnicamente echando chispa de la rabia yo también

-disculpa no digas eso recuerda q yo y mi hermano somos unos de ellos prácticamente por genes- dije, y sin dar más me baje del escenario con la esperanza de q todo saliera bn

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-bella –dijo flyn sacándome de mi recuerdo- vámonos- acepte sin decir nada- Charlie nos esperó con los brazos abiertos prácticamente estallando de felicidad fui la primera en correr y abrazarlo fuerte

-papi te extrañe tanto-dije feliz

-yo también bells- dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja- donde esta ese pequeño sabelotodo-dijo mi padre riendo entre dientes

-aquí estoy dijo-dijo flyn sonriendo a mi padre- te quiero papa- dijo flyn abrazándolo

-yo también hijo-dijo mi padre-bno ps vámonos- y sin decir más nos fuimos el viaje no fue tan largo como el de Phoenix nos tomó alrededor de 1 hora y media el viaje viajamos en silencio, al llegar a casa vi un auto azul muy bonito lo reconocía era un hyunday getz era un auto bonito y simple me pregunte de quien era

\- de quien es ese auto, es bonito-dije con tono curioso

-es tuyo-dijo mi padre, QUE, QUE MIO NO LO Podía CREER ERA PERFECTO-caramba papá es hermoso gracias donde lo conseguiste?

\- vi una venta de carros de segunda mano y ahí estaba debo decir era muy barato sin ninguna falla eléctrica ni nada genial verdad?

-Es genial gracias –dije abrazando a mi padre

-es un regalo de bienvenida

\- y el mío- dijo flyn con tono serio

-te iba a comprar algo pero técnicamente ati no te gusta nada

-bno si tienes razón, me debes mi regalo mientras tanto no te lo pido-dijo flyn sonriendo alzando un dedo en forma de advertencia asía Charlie

-esta bn tigre- dijo mi padre dándole un suave empujón con el codo al flyn

Entramos a la casa de charlie era linda subimos las escaleras de madera y vi mi cuarto era hemos era enorme azul celeste colgaba mi guitarra roja mi sintetizador y mi micrófono q me lo dio Ángela ay Ángela la dejó también la extraño era mi mejor amigo mi hermana así como flyn la cama era muy bonita era rosa y su cubre lecho combinaba con las paredes y las cortinas eran rosadas pastel estaban entre elegantes y formales me gustaban todo era hermoso y mi hermano debería ser grande y muy bonito

-wow-dijo flyn en shock-oye viejo espero q mi habitación sea igual de grande como esta le dijo a mi padre cruzado de brazos y negando como un gesto de desaprobación

-tranquilo tigre es una bna habitación-dijo charlie

-"bna" a q te refieres con q es una bna habitación-dijo mi hermano casi gritando

-solo ve a verla-dijo mi padre colocando los ojos en blanco empujando a flyn asía la puerta

-te gusto bella?- es lo mejor q me has podido dar dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-bn me alegro te dejo par q te estabilices-dijo y se fue

Suspire y mire en el espejo al chica bajita de 1,60 cm delgada y pálida llevaba mi cabello largo muy bonito con unas mechas californiadas color rubio miel sin llegar a algo extravagante como ese rubio claro q es prácticamente horrible llevaba mi cabello atado en una media cola siempre lo llevaba así, ya q cometí el error de pintármelo de un rojo como el de la sirenita hahaha y tuve la costumbre de teñírmelo 4 veces cada 2 semanas y prácticamente me tire mi cabello no hasta q lo trato con extensiones por eso llevo el mismo peinado siempre, pero es agradable me siento cómoda así .me senté en mi cama pensando en varias cosas después de darme una ducha llore mucho por haber dejado a mi madre a mi amiga a todo mundo y ahora tenía q asumir q tendría q empezar de cero y tener q conseguir amigos tener q aguantar al rubia apestosa del instituto en fin muchas cosas entre medio del llanto me dormí y con suerte mi sueño fue tranquilo y rehabilitador

Al despertar vi q el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y nublado coloque música para levantar mi ánimo coloque birthday de Katy Perry fui a mi armario y busque un atuendo perfecto escogí un suéter blanco largo q llevaba un corazón negro en el centro este llegaba al principio de los muslo un short blanco unas botas altas de taco luego de vestirme me maquille mi maquillaje no era extravagante ni tan sencillo me gustaba jugar con el color de mis labios me peine obviamente con una media cola muy bn hecha me demore un poco con esto ya q tenia q enchinar mi cabello para q se viera bn y cosas así q no era cosa de solo colocarse extensiones y ya tenías q arreglarlo bn para q parezca real luego de arreglarme busque una mochila q conminara con mi atuendo obviamente una blanca Salí de la puerta justo al mismo tiempo q flyn y me sonrió

-que tal tu habitación-pregunte riendo entre diente

-estaba bn es cómoda-dijo-solo q es un poco raro ya sabes despertar en un lugar diferente

-dímelo a mí ya estoy extrañando el cielo azul e iluminado

-tienes razón

-ven vamos a desayunar- dije

-no quiero gracias me da asco comer en la mañana

-ohhh-dije, lo había olvidado- entonces vamos a tu escuela entre más temprano llegues más tiempo tendrás para ubicarte

-tienes razón vamos- le dije mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-oye como me queda este suéter-le dije mirándolo fijamente

-te queda estupendo tienes unas lindas piernas pero no se q te dirá papa yo q tuuu…

-vámonos no me debe ver- dije asustada sabia q Charlie me mandaría a cambiarme de inmediato

-bn vamos -y sin decir más salimos de la casa rápido viajamos en silencio hasta la escuela primaria de forks mientras flyn miro dijo

-obviamente tendré q aguantar esto- dijo suspirando con cansancio

-lose yo también-le dije y lo abrace el me devolvió el abrazo con el mismo cariño en q se lo devolví

-extraño a mama-le dije con voz quebrada

-lo se te entiendo pero necesitábamos esto- me dijo

-tienes razón- le dije sonriéndole con tristeza – ve antes de que llegues tarde le dije

-Bn, adiós bella- dijo y me regalo un beso en la mejilla

Sin decir más me fui a mi instituto con la piel hecha gallino y con los nervios de punta me estacione y me baje cuidadosamente del auto entre aquello lugar tan diferente sentí mi corazón en la garganta jadeando nerviosa camine mirando alto par no demostrar miedo y nerviosísimo

-quien es ella- escuche a una chica

-no tengo idea pero quien quiera q sea es muy bonita- respondió su compañera

\- seguí caminando y de pronto recibí una palabra extraña

-OYE BOMBON ESTAS LIBRE- escuche la voy de un chico tal vez de mi edad

-tal vez es una peluca nadie tendría ese cabello- escuche a una chica lo agite dejando q volar libre mire con cautela a la chica q miraba mi cabello con ojos muy abierto seguí caminando Asia una oficina donde tendría q firmar mi asistencia

-soy isabella swan soy una de la estudiantes nuevas del instituto necesito un plano de la escuela y el horario de mis clases por favor- dije rápidamente y tartamudeando algunas palabras

-claro nena aquí tienes-dijo pasándome ambas cosas mientras me miraba con ternura

-disculpe tenemos asignaturas como música aquí- dije sonriéndole con ternura y con tono de voz suave y dulce

-si linda esa es una de tus clases- dijo sonriéndome

-genial-dije sonriéndole a la señora-gracias la veré pronto y sin más decir me dirigí a…. Español creo

-tu eres isabella swan –escuche q alguien me hablaba

\- si lo soy

-hola soy erick yorckie

-ohh hola – le dije tendiéndole la mano

-eres nueva verdad- pregunto

-si los soy

-genial a que edifico vas

-al 6 con Jefferson

-voy al 4 podría mostrarte el camino

-claro gracias- dije y fuimos Asia nuestras respectivas clases después de q erick entre a clases dijo

-bn hasta aquí te dejo suerte bella

-suerte gracias- le dije plantándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndome de él, vi q me devolvió la despedida sonriéndome avergonzado

Las clases pasaron común y corriente el maestro me presento con los demás ya saben lo típico al llegar a la cafetería viendo a un montón de personas me sentí como un fenómeno camine jadeando con nerviosismo como la primera vez y sentí q alguien me tapaba los ojos de atrás OH NO OH NO QUIEN ERA DIOS MIO Q ME PASA EMPESE A JADEAR AUN MAS FUERTE Y AQUELLA PERSONA VIO MI REACCION Y ME SOLTO DE INMEDIATO

-holissss bella-dijo angela

-HOLISSS-grite q algunos chicos voltearon al verme no lo podía creer parecía como si viera sanando mis heridas era ella la abrase y suspire en son de alivio al verla obviamente ya no me sentiría tan sola como antes- q haces aquí creía q te avías quedado le dije

-les dije a mis padres q no podría dejarte sola y ellos vinieron aquí y me dejaron estar contigo

-fantástico-dije

-te ves muy sexy de esa manera-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

-gracias le dije ven vamos a sentarnos-dijo agarrándome de la mano

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta

-son los cullen-dijo ella

-son guapos-dijimos Ángela y yo al mismo tiempo

-pero no parecen parientes….

-claro q no son parientes-interrumpió aquella chica a mi mejor amiga

-y quien es del pelo cobrizo-pregunte

-ahh, él es Edward cullen- me pregunto Jessica al fin acordándome de su nombre

-es guapísimo-dije mirándolo fijamente

-ni q lo digas estoy contigo pero no pierdas el tiempo con el no sale con nadie-dijo

-lastima-dije

-si lo es –murmuro Ángela a mirando con la boca abierta ya echando baba mientras miraba a Edward

-tierra llamando a Ángela- dije chasqueando el dedo Asia ella

-lo lamento-dijo ella

-valla, valla, valla mire a quien tenemos aquí-dijo aquella chica rubia aplaudiendo con sarcasmo….Lauren era la doncella del reino no sé por q vino aquí la odiaba ella siempre me trataba mal me Asia quedar como una basura frente a l reino tratando de conseguir mi corona y mi puesto cosa q no me sorprendía

-hola…. Q haces aquí

-q haces tú aquí- dijo dándome cara de pocos amigo- creí q avías muerto o algo así

-OYE ALGO DE RESPETO RECURDA Q ELLA NO ES TU TITERE-dijo Ángela parándose al frente de Lauren

-y q pasa si no la trato bn-dijo dándole cara a Ángela

-ya basta Ángela- dije y ella me hiso caso a regañadientes- es cucha Ángela de lo único q tengo seguro es q viniste para serme la vida a cuadros como siempre

-enserio, vaya eres un genio lo adivinaste jajajajaja escucha estúpida me voy tengo cosas mejores q hacer-dijo ella y se fue

-la conoces- pregunto Jessica

-si- le dije arrastrando las palabras de forma q ella entendiera q no me preguntara más sobre el tema

-oh- murmuro y en ese momento tan glorioso la campana sonó

\- y me fui agarrada de la mano con Ángela Casi arrastrándola

-q haces vas muy rápido ni siquiera sabes dónde vas- me grito ella

\- lo lamento estoy furiosa creí q Lauren no vendría

-si claro como si eso hubiera de suceder-dijo reprochándome-oye cálmate yo estaré ahí para defenderte tranquila bells

-tienes razón no debo preocuparme gracias ang

-descuida mira tengo q irme en gimnasia estaremos juntas te esperare en afuera de tu clase cuando suene la campana adiós- dijo y me planto un beso en mi mejilla y se fue

Ente a biología con los ánimos bajos por haberme topado con Lauren en cafetería y además en biología… joder odia mi vida vi a mi maestro y me presente como su estudiante me saludo tendiéndome la mano sentí la refrescante brisa en mi rostro del ventilador ya entregando mis cosa me dirigí a i asiento q era donde…. Hay dios era Edward iba a sentarme a su lado acomode mi cabello y acomode mi suéter pero q le pasaba por q me miraba de esa forma tan extraña, q le hice, me fui caminando con cautela y jadeando como lo hice en la cafetería con la cabeza baja al llegar casi a mi asiento tropecé al sentarme y sentí a Lauren soltar una pequeña risita de pronto sentí q Edward se alejaba de mi mientras me miraba tapándose la mirada y dándome cara de pocos amigos AYY DIOS HUELO MAL COMO PUDE SER TAN DESCUIDADA PERO SI ME DUCHE Y ME COLOQUE DESODORANTE OLI MI BOCA CON DISMULO NO OLIA A NADA… DEBE SER IC ABELLO LO OLI CON CUIDADO Y OLIA A CEREZAS YA FRESAS UN OLOR Q LO CREI AGRADABLE MI SUETER NO OLIA MAL TAMPCO RAYOS Q TENIA MIS MANOS ESO DEBE SER PERO TAMPOC OLIAN A NADA el resto de lo clase fue normal… bno casi puesto q precia q el chico de alado me iba a golpear o algo así por suerte tenia ms poderes y podía golpearlo y … no ,no eso estaría mal me golpearían en mi casa y flyn echaría chispas mejor… saldría a llorar eso es lloraría pero aquí no afuera.. Ha! soy tan inteligente sin duda sacudí mi cabello para q quedara como una cortina entre nosotros eso era lo correcto creo mantener cierta distancia… q de q estas hablando repitió mi subconsciente

-ayy de nada cállate- dije en voz alta y me calle enseguida solía tener peleas en vos alta con mi subconsciente y algunas veces resultaba embarazoso por q me pillaban en el acto

En cuanto sonó la campana Edward salió disparado hacia la puerta sin decir nada obviamente quede más avergonzada espere a que todos salieran y me Salí corriendo llorando como una niña asia Ángela q estaba sentada en una banca mirándome con confusión sin esperar q me consuele me senté a su lado y apoye mi rostro a su hombro llorando

-q ocurre bella q paso por q lloras

-ayy Ángela fue horrible huelo mal soy una apestosa-dije llorando q casi no se entendía lo q decía

-soltaste un gas o algo así- dijo Ángela sorprendida

-no estaba alado de Edward cullen y el me miro mal y se tapó la nariz como si apestara o algo así y se alejó sin ir se su silla-dijo llorando en su hombro

-haber déjame comprobar si hueles mal-dijo y empezó a olerme sin disimular un poco-no, no hueles mal hueles a cerezas, vainilla, fresas y a chocolate- un olor agradable a no ser q él sea alérgico al chocolate cosa q no creo, segura q no soltaste un gas o algo así

-si estoy segura y sabes lo q paso tuve miedo de q me fuera a golpear o algo así-dije soltando un gallito mientras lloraba

-tranquila ser nueva es difícil- me dijo abrazándome

-ah si como lo sabes- dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del suéter

-no lose pero al verte a ti supongo q es difícil-dijo mientras me daba unos golpecitos en el hombro

-venga tenemos q ir a gimnasia-dijo ella y nos fuimos Asia el gimnasio

Después de conocer a un chico agradable en la cancha pensé q tenía la esperanza de irme un poco bn mañana en la clase de música y canto me fue perfectamente salvo q también me entere q tenía esa clase con Edward por el orden de lista la maestra me felicito por haber cantado tan bn revisamos los rangos vocales de cada estudiante obviamente el mío era el más alto como el de mariah carey me coloque feliz ante aquella notica de aquella maestra ya era su preferida después de despedirme de Ángela fui a comprobar mi asistencia en la oficina y Ángela y yo vimos a Edward parado hablando con la de la oficina

-seguro no tiene otra clase donde me puedan recibir-dijo en tono suave y seductor

-ya te dije q no todas las clases están llenas-dijo aquella mujer

-esta bn veo q es imposible se volteo y Ángela y yo lo miramos con ojos entrecerrado y arqueando la ceja y se fue empujándome con su hombro cerré los ojos contando hasta diez para poder calmarme

-te lo dije ahora me crees- le dije mirándola cruzada de brazos

-ya veo pero q grosero y raro por supuesto-dijo frunciendo el seño

-dímelo a mi yo pensé lo mismo-dije entregándole el comprobante al señora detrás de aquella mesa

-como te ha ido en tu primer día cariño- me dijo dulcemente yo le respondí en el mismo tono

-le estaría mintiendo si le digiera q bn tuve unos cuantos problemas pero espero acoplarme con el tiempo- le dije sonriéndole

-ya verás q si dulce- me dijo y yo le sonreí y me despedí amablemente

-bno me tengo q ir cuídate bella nos vemos mañana

-ya, está bien cuídate-dije despidiéndome de ella suavemente

-tranquila todo saldrá bn- veras q en pocos días te hablara

-eso espero-dije ella me sonrió y se fue

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE LA AUTORA STHEPANIE MEYER SALVO EL HERMANO DE BELLA FLYN DEJEN POFAVOR SUS REVIEWS SOBRE Q LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA NOS VEMOS LUEGO CUIDENSE ADIOS 3 :3


	2. Chapter 2

Por q la magia si existe cap- 2

Recogí a Flyn escuela y se metió rápidamente dando un portazo a la puerta

-ODIO ESA ESCUELA ODIO A ESOS NIÑOS ODIO A LOS MAESTROS LOS ODIO A TODOOOOOOS

\- q ocurre-dije

-creo q te dije q los ODIO A TODOOOS-dijo gritándome

-no me grites no tengo la culpa q tu día haiga apestado como el mío-le dije frunciendo el seño

-y a ti q te ocurrió- pregunto

-me sentí como el fenómeno de la clase, Lauren esta en mi instituto, me senté alado de un chico lindo en biología y este hiso cara de q olía mal-dije haciendo un puchero

-veo q te ha ido más mal q a mí no puedo creer q Lauren este contigo creí q se había quedado en florwill

-ps ya ves q no y q te ocurrió a ti-pregunte

-vi a una niña muy linda se llama cat la salude pero me dieron tantos nervios q le vomite encima prácticamente me odia y después le pedí disculpas dándole una soda pero resulto peor ya q se la lance por accidente en su vestido fui el hazmerreír del toda la primaria

-jajajajajajajjaja- reí le fue peor q a mi

-no te rías no es gracioso- me reprocho

-lo lamento es q eres tan torpe- reí

-ps lo soy un poco y por q dices q ese chico mal cara

-hiso cara como si apestara

-ya veo se tapó la nariz- pregunto

-sí, si lo hizo-dije avergonzada

-estas seguro q no soltaste un gas o algo parecido

-NO, NO LO HISEEEE- le grite

-esta bn lo siento-dijo cuándo voltee a mira ya aviamos llegado a casa entramos, me di cuenta q no había nada q comer negué con la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación como podía Charlie comer si ni siquiera sabía cocinar

-vamos al súper no hay comida, al parecer a alguien se le olvido q hay dos bocas q alimentar-dijo furiosa

\- y tu q sabes de cocina

-se defenderme tranquilooo-le dije colocando los ojos en blanco

-esta bn vamos al súper – dijo y nos fuimos tranquilos en el auto vi el súper flyn bajo del auto y de repente vi a los cullen mientras flyn estaba a punto de bajar del auto

-QUIETO NO TE MUEVAS-dijo y el cerro de un portazo la puerta del auto

\- QUE ERES TONTO O QUE TE DIJE Q NO TE MOVIERAS – grite furiosa

Lo siento no lo are-dijo y, los cullen se habían alejado de mi vista

Despeus de comprar unas cuantas cosas regresamos al auto arranque y flyn empezó a hablar

-quien eran esos

\- eran los cullen el de pelo cobrizo me hiso mal cara

\- no está nada mal es guapo

-ni q me lo digas está buenísimo-dije riendo

-son muy bancos no crees- me pregunto

-me gusta la palidez-del dije mirando la carreta

-es demasiada palidez-dijo y coloque los ojos en blanco

Llegamos a casa sanos y salvos después de preparar la cena vino Charlie y aspiro el aroma de la comida

-valla q olor q es lo q cocinas corazón-dijo mi padre con tono afectivo y al vez sorprendido

-pescado apanado plátano frito y arroz y jugo de banana no es la gran cosa- le dije alzando los hombros

-ese pescado tiene bna pinta de saber bn-dijo sonriendo

-si lose

-comimos en silencio y luego de la cena fui a dormir me mire al espejo y mire mi collar protector q era el q mantenía q conservar mi figura humana hasta q yo lo pidiera si no lo tenía seria de nuevo el fenómeno con las de siempre pero esto tenía sus problemas si cuando llegaba a estar en mi forma de hada mi ira se desataba me convertía en otra persona recordé aquel momento en q lo viví y sacudí mi cabeza para desalojar el recuero ser así era tan difícil pero tenía sus ventajas éramos creaturas hermosas por naturaleza fáciles de atraer asía nosotros pero más hermosas cuando no enojábamos cuando te conviertes en aquella creatura malvada te conviertes en una especie de vampiro q se alimenta de sangre yo hice eso y aquello no fue de lo más divertido me acosté en mi cama tratando de pensar en alguna cosa diferente y me sumí a un sueño profundo lleno de paz

-segura q él no te hace daño bella-pregunto Ángela era la vez número cien en la q me decía eso

-segura-dije colocando los ojos en blanco

-bn ps entonces ve-ya dicho esto me despedí y colgué el teléfono

Flyn Salió de su habitación y me vio con expresión extrañada ya iba demasiado bn como lo normal

-tengo una cita- le dije sonriendo

-Así- dijo apoyándose en la pared con brazos cruzados mientras sonreía- ¿con quién? , quien es el galán

-se llama Deivid- le respondí con una sonrisa boba

-ps se nota q te gusta -dijo sonriéndome

-no tienes idea- le sonreía- espera me veo bn

-te ves hermosa bella- me dijo- él tiene novia

-no él me dijo q el estaba enamorado de mi- le dije sonriendo

-por q presiento q el miente-murmuro más para sí mismo- esta bn bella ve cuídate segura q el no te hace daño-me pregunto

-estoy segura flyn gracias por preocuparte ahora me voy adiós dile a mama q volveré a las 11 de la noche son las 6 ella ya me había dado permiso

-esta bn le dire-dijo y me fui despidiéndome de mi hermano

Llegue al restaurante en el q nos aviamos citado-entre no había nadie ni siquiera el cajero me sentí estúpida en aquel momento posiblemente me había equivocado de restaurante pensó mi subconsciente

-HOLA AY ALGUIEN AQUÍ….- en ese momento sentí q me colocaron un paño en mi rostro el olor era raro q caí totalmente desmayada en el piso. Desperté en un auditorio enorme mire a mi alrededor estaba deivid Lauren y otro montón de compañeros q se reían pero había algo extraño Lauren besaba a deivid en mi cara mientras me miraban cubrí mi mano con la boca estaba humillada aquello había destrozado mi corazón en pedazos llore enseguida por aquello dejándome caer de rodillas en el piso jamás me avía avergonzado tanto en vida tape mi cara con ambas manos llorando

-valla parece eso no te lo esperabas-dijo Lauren – él es mío dijo señalando a deivid él era blanco de ojos mieles t cabello castaño claro casi rubio era muy guapo sus ojos me miraban serios pero a la vez con pena- vamos swan tu apestas enserio creías q le ibas a gustar a alguien-dicho esto baje la cabeza cayendo en razón avergonzada- tú no eres nada más q un saco de mierda y orina y para probar esto voy hacer q lo agás- q dijo no la entendí q me iba hacer la mire espantada pero a la vez confundida-Bob suelta la cubeta- grito- y mire una gran cubeta roja arriba de mi cuerpo la cubeta me inundo por una cascada de orines q embarro mi vestido mi car y y mi cabello estaba bañada en eso- AHH ELLAAAA!-grito Lauren y detrás le cortina vieron chicos de mi edad amigos compañeros halos q les tenía el honor de llamarlos así uno me empujó hacia el cielo y todos empezaron a golpearme sin cesar dándome patadas en el estómago unos pisándome la cara y golpeándomela sentí q una de las chicas me enseño unas tijeras platead me agarro el cabello y lo corto de una vez y está lanzándome los pedazos en mi cara sentí q me desgarraban el vestido dejándome desnuda solloce grite hizo lo q podía pero esto solo hacia q el placer de estos aumentara caí desmayada cuando desperté de mi desmayo esta confundida mi vestido estaba rasga no tenia cabello vi una espejo en el piso y mire mi horrible reflejo era horrenda estaba sucia moreteada la cara habían destrozado de mi grite con todas mis fuerzas grite hasta quedarme casi sin voz

-MALDITA SEAS LAUREN MAYORI TE MALDIGO-grite

Sentí mis cuerdas vocales destrozadas pero algo diferente en mi de pronto no podía ver grite con mis fuerzas aunque me doliera mi garganta caí desplomada al suelo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas mis huesas estaban rígidos no podía moverme estaba indefensa intente mover un brazos con todas mi fuerzas pero este se fractura me ardió el cuero al punto de q gritaba de una forma en q colocaba los pelos de punta a alguien abrí mis ojos la habitación estaba en llamas las llamas cesaron mis ,gritos cesaron y el dolor ceso me sentí diferente tenia ropa pero era diferente era falda negra escarchada mi blusa hacia conjunto con esta tenia también unos botines a jugo ya tenía cabello me mire en aquel peño espejo era hermosa extrañamente hermosa mis ojos eran como los de un gato era una línea negra como pupila y mis ojos color dorado en fin …. Hora de vengarse mire mis alas podía volar mire un reloj colgado al pared del auditorio eran las 3 de la mañana. Tenía q buscar a de acabar con todo esto camine hasta un motel donde vi q se encontraba ahí entre al habitación 123 del motel acerque mi oído al puerta y lo único q escuchaba eran gemidos y gritos de placer coloque los ojos en blanco no espere tocar la puerta si no q la tumbe y y vi a Lauren y a deivd viéndome sorprendidos no espere y agarre el cuello del hico y lo fractura bebiéndome su sangre Lauren sah q iba hacer con ella sonreí mostrándole mis colmillos la tumbe al cama y la golpee hasta dejarla inconsciente no la iba a dejar morir no iba hacer amable con ella remate su car con varios puños y la deje tirada bebí un poco de su sangre y Salí de ahí corriendo hacia a casa al llegar a ca me encontré a flyn mirándome sorprendido

-son las 4 de la mañana q se suponías q hacías- me grito –flyn con furia mi madre estaba a su lado

-cariño q paso- dijo mi madre y me reia a carcajadas gritando de furia estaba loca sin duda desperté cuando mi mama me dio una bna bofetada en el rostro y volví a ser como era llore desconsoladamente no le conté a mama lo ocurrido se lo conté a flyn….. Desperté de un salto sudada por todo el recuerdo estaba espantada prendí la lamparita de la mesa de noche y seque mi sudor con un paño no iba a llora aquello no me parecía triste si no perturbador odiaba aquella creatura oscura q se encontraba dentro de mí la detestaba pero a la vez la amaba por una razón desconocida en ese momento sonó el despertador en hora bna pensé me levante de la cama rápidamente esperando q mi día no fuera tan perturbador toque i cabeza asustada y di un suspiro de alivio al ver mi cabello me vestí me coloque un vestido azul celeste una chaqueta rosa claro unos botines playeros cafés y la media cola q había usado el día anterior el maquillaje el mismo solo q coloque mis labios a un color fucsia me veía bn eso era lo único q me consolaba Salí de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra estaba de mal humor aquel sueño perturbada y confundida dejó a flyn a la escuela y regrese al instituto mi PEOR PESADILLA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SI NO A STEPANIE MEYER DEJN SU REVIWS PORFAVOR CUIDENSE 3 :3 F.A


	3. Chapter 3

POR Q LA MAGIA SI EXISTE CAP 3

No has hablado en todo el trayecto ni siquiera has dicho "hola" o me has mirado q es lo q pasa-dijo flyn mirándome preocupado

Tuve un sueño –dije viéndolo

-q clase de sueño

No fue gran cosa soñé sobre lo q me paso con aquel chico q me gustab-dije con la vista en blanco

Aun no lo has superado-me pregunto sorprendido

El q te hagan clava y q te den varios golpes o q haigas matado a alguien no lo hace algo de superar-le dije colocando los ojos en blanco

Lose te entiendo pero se lo has contando a Ángela tal vez ella te entienda bella soy un pequeño querubín q aun no conoce de la vida me estas hablando de q has matado al alguien

Si me deja o sale corriendo

He conocido a varias hadas q les ha ocurrido no debe ser para tanto- dijo en tono despreocupado

-y a todas ellas la ley de florwill las manda a decapitar y yo no soy una excepción- le dije furiosa

Solo hazlo ok-dijo

Tratare crees q las lagrimas funcionen- pregunte esperanzada

Siempre funciona conmigo por q no contigo-dijo dándome largas alzándome los hombros

Bn tratare vete antes e q llegues tarde

Ok adiós-dijo y se fue

Llegue ala puerta del instituto aseguradme de q estuviera Ángela y así era estaba esperándome en la puerta iba a contarle todo pero fui interrumpida

-ya se lo q me vas a contar te lo dije bella no pudiste a verme hecho caso- me dijo enojada casi gritándome

-lo lamento no debí haberlo hecho-dije bajando la cabeza

\- te das cuenta del lio q estas metida si alguna vez se llegaran a enterar de lo q le hesite a ese muchacho tenemos suficiente con Lauren para q ella cuente todo

-ella no recuerda nada y créeme si lo hubiera hecho mi cabeza estuviera tirada en un potrero hace tiempo

-como puedes estar tan segura- me grito

-yo se lo q ago. –l e grite q todo mundo volteo a mirarme

-sabes q te dejo creo q mi cabeza la cortarían también si sabrían q te estoy cubriendo

-estás diciendo q dirías q no me conoces con tal de salvar tu pellejo

-es obvio no- dijo y se fue

Dios no me podía estar pasando esto ahora todos estaban en mi contra corrí a clases como siempre no vi a Edward en toda una maldita semana lo único q me faltaba q ahora un chico q ni conocía estuviera en mi contra toda la semana estuve sola solo con el apoyo de mi hermano y angla estaba muy distante conmigo trate de hablar con ella pero ella hacia como si fuera invisible no me miraba ni me hablaba llegue a casa a mi cuarto tumbándome en mi recamara furiosa con todo mundo coloque mi almudada en mi cara y grite con todas mis fuerzas abrí la ventana me saque el mi amuleto y fui a dar un paseo por el boque la sensación era tan agradable sentir el aire en mi cara flotando era muy placentero debería hacerlo a diario pensó mi subconsciente sentí q alguien me perseguí desde atrás pare bsucamnet y mire hacia atrás debería asegurarme quien me seguía tenia curiosidad di me día vuelta y segui el rastro de quien me seguí de pronto me di cuenta de el bosque se estaba haciendo mas oscuro pero seguí mi recorrido de pronto llegue al punto de no ver absolutamente nada por los arboles volé mas arriba pero sentí una mano fría en una de mis piernas impidiéndome q volara grite espantada y sacudí mis alas con mas fuerzas pero casi en vano ya que me llevaron al piso de una sacudida ahora no podía ver nada estaba asustada de pronto sentí unos paso paso atrás mío no me iba a quedar quieta Salí corriendo como pude pero fue algo tan rápido q me garro por la cintura sentí su aliento en mi cuello tenia q escapar pero sus manos eran fuertes

-suéltame –susurre peros sus manos recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas estaba asustada sentí suaves besos en mi cuello obviamente no sabía lo q era ni siquiera podía verle la cara estaba muerta era de lo q estaba segura cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte estaba sollozando me deje caer de rodillas hacia él con las alas bajas no podía hacer nada min intentos serian totalmente inútiles de pronto estaba debajo de un cuerpo masculino el aroma era embriagador casi seductor sus manos recorrían lentamente mi cara pero de pronto tome una iniciativa me quedaría quieta y encendería una luz con mis manos para siquiera verle la cara y golpearlo me quede quieta alce de pronto cuidadosamente me prepare mentalmente y voleo n todas mis fuerzas casi agitando mis alas como un colibrí volé n el trayecto sentí q alguien me seguía pero yo seguía mire a flyn desde muy lejos viéndome desde la ventana hacia mi casa

-ABRE LA MALDITA VENTANA FLYN- LE DIJE JUSTO CUANDO ESTAB AL FRENTE DE EL… pro solo se quedo paralizado viendo me no iba a mirar atrás ya q me iba a topar con una sorpresa así que patee la ventana rompiéndola cortándome la mano la sangre fluía y mire a mi hermano q espantado miraba a la sombra atrás mío q oía q suavemente inhalaba mi sangra sentí unos dientes filudos en mi cuello y de pronto… desperté gritando de aquella pesadilla mire mis muñecas estaban sangrando cubrí mi boca con mis manos y me tumbe en mi cama sabia q si gritaba podía liberar a esa bestia y sin el collar era peor el dolor era punzante no agunt mas lo único q podía era sollozar flyn abrió la puerta mirándome con asombro

\- no grites bella- aguanta de pronto no aguante mas y solté un grito desgarrador pero flyn ya me avía colocado mi collar estaba a salvo

-bella por q diablos trataste de matarte- pregunto flyn

-tuve un sueño y cuando desperté mis muñecas están sangrando

Debemos detener la hemorragia antes de q pierdas más de un litro de sangre- dijo y busco una venda blanca las envolvió alrededor de mi dos muñecas y busco dos cintas del color negras y las envolvió alrededor de mis muñecas Charlie vino a la cena e hice como si nada hubiera ocurrido llegue al instituto sin más soportar retener mi llanto soltándolo si n q alguien me viera todo avía empeorado no tenía a nadie mi madre no estaba mi mejor amiga menos y mi hermano bno parecía estar harto de mis manías tanto q alguna vez podría dejarme tirada aguantando dolor sin importarle sentí unas manos n mis hombros pero sabían q eran mi imaginación entre a un baño de mujeres asiéndome una pequeña bolita llorando sin piedad luego q agotara con todas mis lagrimas me mire al espejo tenía mis ojos rojos e inflamados y mi maquillaje corrido completamente me quite el maquillaje y volví a maquillarme rápidamente y con agilidad Salí del baño con los ojos completamente hinchados vi el volvo de Edward y de pronto quería llorar a un mas ya q sabía q de nuevo posiblemente iba a golpearme de nuevo regrese a español había llegado tarde

Podría justificarme la razón por la q llego tarde señorita swan- pronto el maestro mirándome furioso

Tuve algunos problemas personales disculpe- dije y sin esperar su opinión me senté en mi lugar dando mis clases mire las cintas en mis muñecas y pensando sobre lo q abría debajo de toda esa tela

Salí de clases y vi a Ángela viendo con una sonrisa no se la devolví por q simplemente podría estar sonriendo a la persona q estuviera atrás mío pero sentí q ella estaba a mi lado

-es de mal educasion no saludar sabes -dijo angela

-hola-le dije

-¿hola? Q te pasa bella te veo algo nerviosa -dijo y vio mis muñecas

-y esto por q las cubres- me pregunto riendo entre dientes

-eso no te incumbe -le dije alejando bruscamente su toque de mis muñecas

-q es lo q pasa bella q has hecho-dijo mirándome de pronto en un momento inesperado y rápido ella desenvolvió la tela y mis muñecas totalmente cortadas y aun sangrando

-maldición bella has tratado de matarte-grito Ángela y todos voltearon a verme en todo el comedor de la cafetería inclusive los cullen

\- no es lo q piensas y por favor cierra la boca estas siendo muy imprudente- le grite furiosa y me fui de la cafetería a tomar aire fresco faltaba media hora para entrar así q volé dando un paseo por el pueblo de pronto aterrice suavemente en el parqueadero del curso mire mi reloj cinco minutos antes de poderme tal vez si camino lento se arian 3 minutos hasta llegar a biología pensé camine con calma hacia biología abrí l puerta y Edward no estaba sentido me senté en mi lugar sacando mi cuaderno de canción mientras las empezaba a leer desde la primera pagina y sentí q alguien se sentaba a mi lado no mire hacia lado si no q mire al frente y cerré los contando hasta diez para calmarme de pronto sentí ese fragancia como en mi sueño y sabia q era Edward el protagonista de mi sueño en mi subconsciente variaban varias bromas como la de q estaba loca y q era una idiota

-hola-escuche una voz melodiosa q venia de mi lado no iba mirarlo sabia q iba a perderme o a distraerme así q seguí q el siguiera la conversación

-no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la anterior semana soy Edward cullen tu debes ser bella verdad- me dijo y yo quede simplemente atónita por q lo q me dijo como sabia mi nombre

-como sabes mi nombre-dije pensando en voz alta

"TU COMO CREES IDIOTA"- dijo mi subconsciente

Creo q todo mundo lo sabe todo mundo en este pueblo te ha estado esperando

-no me refier llamaste bella-le dije sonriendo

Prefieres isabella- me dijo

-no, no bella esta bn por favor le dije dándole una de mis sonrisas mas tiernas y mi tono más suave y tierno de voy—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Lo mire dándome cuenta q sus ojos la ultima vez había visto sus ojos negros ahora estaban dorados muy bonitos

-te colocaste lentillas-le solté sin pensar bn hecho pensó mi subconsciente en algunos momentos podría resultar muy directa q podía resultar molesta

-no-me dijo serio

\- lo lamento es q te veo los ojos diferentes- no dije nada mas por q sabia q esta vez si me golpearía de pronto vi al señor barnner cruzar por los asientos de los demás hasta llegar a los nuestros

-en fin Edward no deberías dejar q isabella viera las dispositivas

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír

-Salí de clases y vi q Mike estaba parado a mi lado y lo salude

-vaya q rollo toda las dispositivas eran las mismas

-no tuve dificultad alguna me pareció fácil le dije sin gana

-no se q mosca le abra picado a Edward la siguiente vez hoy estuvio amable – le dije y vi a angela acercarse corriendo hacia a mi

-te estaba buscando donde estabas –dijo jadeando sin aliento

-nos vemos luego Mike le dije- y le preste mi atención a angela

Lo lamento flyn me ha contado por lo q has estado pasando y te entendí inmediatamente

-ok te perdono q clase toca ahora

-música me toca contigo genial verdad

Llegue a el aula era muy pequeña no eran de esas aulas q veías en esas grandes escuelas era muy pequeña con paredes blancas suelos d madera donde había colgada una foto de una nota musical vi un sintesitasor un micrófono y una guitarra nada q me impresione los muebles eran normales nada ha cambiado

-si claro la mejor clase de todas – murmure con sarcasmo

-todo saldrá bn ya lo veras vi alrededor el aula estaba llena busque alguna cara conocido y me quede atrapada en la mirada de Edward q me miraba fijamente con ojos dorados los míos q guapo es

-Edward esta aquí- me dijo mirando a su alrededor

-enserio no lo había visto- le dije con un tono y mirada sarcástica

-bno clase el día de hoy haremos grupos de al menos dos personas para preparar nuestros proyectos y no quiero q estén con su mejor amigo-oí q todos se quejaron-silencio empezare al azar bn Ángela ud ara grupo con el señor ben oí a Ángela sonreír vi a ben y tenía un aspecto amble señorita swan Ud. ara grupo con el sr cullen

-que- le dije

-le dije q ud ara grupo con…

-si la escuche solo q…

-le molesta su compañero de trabajo

-bno no pero… solo déjelo así -acabe de discutir

-bn para el día de hoy les pedí una canción compuesta por uds espero q la aligan traído

-dame una de tus canciones dijo Ángela

-ni q lo sueños te darían el crédito ti y…

Señorita swan creo q será la primera

-no he levantado la mano- proteste educadamente

\- la actividad es obligatoria o al menos q no la tengo su calificación será…

-ya voy la -interrumpí seguí adelante sentándome en un banco alto le entregue el cuaderno donde tenía la canción

-todas estas son tus canciones –dijo en voz alta yo plante una sonrisa demasiado falsa mientras miraba a la nada

-si lo son- le dije en tono seco

-bn ps canta

NO MIRES HACIA LA GENTE MIRA LA PARED LAS VENTANAS… O MIRA UN PAJARITO –PENSO MI SUBCONSIENTE CERRE LOS OJOS Y ME CENTERE EN PROPIO MUNDO CANTANDO

Baby, even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you  
And even though I can't forgive ya

I really want to  
I want you  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why did you leave me

Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you  
Know I shouldn't never call back

Or let you come back  
But it's you  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, oneOne less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem. Less problem

Oi aplausos Fuertes y silbidos no me atreví a mirar a Edward por q se q me perdería en su Mirada me ruborice al pensar la manera en q sus ojos me estarían mirando pero tome valor lo mire y su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa mientras me miraba con ojos dulces baje la cabeza con una sonrisa inocnte en mi boca pero a la vez estando tan avergonzada

-bno te felicito Isabella cantas hermoso tienes un poder en tus cuerdas vocales increíble no me sorprendo q cuando cantes sea todo un encanto escucharte llegas a todas las notas como Mariah carey me sorprende no bajes la cabeza tienes q mostrarte superior al resto -me susurro al oído alce la cabeza vacilante mirando a la nada-bno supongo q Edward y tu harán un grupo estupendo

Sali de clases feliz por aquel comentario y por la mirada de edwar luego de edespedirme fui a recoger a flyn con los animos en alto por lo q abia ocurrido sin duda fue uan de las mejores clases de música de todas

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE LA TALENTOSA STEPHANIE MEYER 3 :3 F.A


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4 POR Q LA MAGIA SI EXISTE

-preces feliz- me recalco flyn

-no puede ser obvio tuve la mejor hora de mi vida-dije con una sonrisa estúpida

-ganaste la lotería- dijo riendo entre dientes- por q no es el mejor día si no solo una…

-las demás fueron un asco-dije colocando mal car

\- Esta bn

mi sueño fue totalmente reparador y tranquilo al despertarme me levante de buen ánimo pensé jugar un poco con mis atuendos busque un tutu negro con el q pensé colocarme un camisa de manga larga y apretada azul oscuro me coloque unos calcetines q me llegaban por la mitad le los muslos estas combinaban con unos bonitos moños rosas arriba de donde terminaban y una tacos de aguja negros agarre mi cabello en una cola alta y me coloque unas vinchas gato mm veía bn saque mi teléfono y me tome una foto esta obviamente la iba a subir pensó mi subconsciente llegue al instituto de un buen ánimo q me extrañaba no avía nadie ni el volvo de Edward me apoye en alto sacando mi teléfono entreteniéndome un poco de pronto de unos 15 minutos todos estaban ahí el tiempo paso más rápido de lo q creía faltaban 5 minutos para ir a mi clase pero iría cuando se hagan 2 minutos guarde mi teléfono abrí la puerta del coche y guarde mi teléfono ahí cuando cerré la puerta y camine hasta la parte trasera de mi auto viendo q las cadenas q coloco mi padre estuvieran en perfecto orden el se preocupaba tanto por mi me daba la Esperanza de q algún día podría contar con el mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chirrido q lastimaban mis agudos oídos voltee bruscamente a ver y una camioneta se acercaba rápidamente a mí para aplastarme me coloque de cuclillas mama me enseño l técnica de lacom burbuja protectora q la manejaba con absoluto horror pero si lo intentaba tal vez lo haría forme mis manos una burbuja alrededor de mi cuerpo pero al instante reventó era tarde cosa estaba a centímetros de mi no podía hacer nada si hacia algo imprudente me matarían me tape la cara con ambas manos esperando q me pasara algo pero sentí unas manos fuertes en mi cintura y golpe ton en la cabeza y escuche una blasfemia me destape la cara mire q el rostro de Edward estaba a mi lado y su mano en mi cintura dios mío mira esa abolladura en esa furgoneta

-bella?- pregunto Edward suavemente

-si?-pregunte con voz dulce

-te encuentras bn- me pregunto en tono preocupado

-eso creo y tu como te encuentras- le pregunte en su mismo tono

-creo q bn te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza

-auch- me queje tocándome la cabeza

-como lo pensaba –dijo riendo nerviosamente- quédate aquí- me dijo

-pero hace frio- me queje y el rodo los ojos de pronto sentí gritos y llamadas de mi nombre

-como es q has apartado la furgoneta- le pregunte

-de q hablas- me dijo en un tono en el q me convencía q estaba loca

-mira la abolladura q has hecho o supones q lo hice con unos de mis zapatos

-bella estaba a tu lado- que eso no es cierto

-de q hablas estabas en el otro extremo con tus hermanos...-dije apuntado en ese extremo donde no había nadie- pe… pero tu… estabas ahí y pataleos como si fuera una niña

-bella te has dado un golpe en la cabeza estas alucinando yo…

-no por q el golpe sin duda no me lo di antes si no después no estoy loca te vi lo recuerdo dime lo q has hecho ahí explícamelo por favor- le dije furiosa

-después- me dijo

-bn será luego -dije de mala gana

Después q me atendiera uno de los equipos de emergencia del instituto fui al hospital después de recalcar tantas veces q estaba bn Edward dijo q tal vez mi herida era grave y me llevaron a un maldito hospital me dejaron en una sala donde ah vía una camilla me tumbe ahí y cerré mis ojos pensando en todo lo mal q me ah ido en este pueblucho estaba punto de llorar pero me arrepentí de q alguien me viera hacerlo a cambio solté un largo y fuerte suspiro

-estará dormida escuche la voz de Edward me senté en la camilla

\- hola- le dije secamente

-te encuentras bn-pregunto Edward

-perfectamente-le dije y de pronto entro un doctor demasiado apuesto era rubio pálido sus ojos eran iguales a los de Edward no tenia mas de unos 30 años creo

-señorita swan-saludo formalmente-esta ud bn

-perfectamente-le dije sonriendo

-bn necesito revisar su pulso le pido q se quite las cintas q tiene en sus muñecas por favor- me dijo amablemente no podía quietármelas las cicatrices aun sangraban aun estaba cicatrizadas

-y yo necesito q no me pida q me las quite-le dije frunciendo el ceño

-solo es un momento- me dijo con tono para q me tranquilizara cerré los ojos para no ver la impresión de mis cortadas q por cierto no me las hice yo sentí sus fríos manos desenvolver la tela de mi muñecas

-ya veo el problema- murmuro suavemente

-fue un accidente tropecé con unos cristales y mis muñecas se cortaron- mentí de forma convincente

-ya veo-dijo mirándome con desconfianza

-veo en su mirada q no le convence del todo q le haría pensar ud q me podría hace daño-dije riéndome de forma irónica pero mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear me tomo el pulso rápidamente afirmándome q estoy bn

\- me temo q ud se tendrá q quedar con nosotros un poquito más le dijo a tayler- agarre las cintas y las envolví en mis muñecas me pare de la camilla con agilidad Edward me miraba con ojos impenetrables

-necesito hablar contigo -le dije cruzada de brazos

-no puedes dejarlo para otro día me dijo colocando cara de pocos amigos

-te dije q necesitaba mis respuestas ahora- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados el se fue Asia la puerta lo segui rápidamente hasta un pasillo aislado

-que quieres saber- me pregunto de mal gana

-como hiciste una abolladura en esa furgoneta- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente con ojos cautelosos

-no sé de q me estas hablando

-tú y yo sabemos q no es cierto- le dije riendo

-dímelo- le dije en tono serio de pronto l rio y me miro con incredulidad

\- entonces tu tampoco me vas a explicar la razón por la que flotas o tienes alas-me dijo riendo yo simplemente me quede mirándolo con mi rostro si un emoción alguno

-no sé de lo q me hablas-le dije pero en un tono poco convincente

-yo tampoco se dé lo q me hablas sabes tal vez yo no esté loco por q ya van 2 veces q te vi así-dijo encogiéndose de hombros no lo podía creer me habían pillado en el acto ahora él iba a contar a todo mundo sobre ello

-q pasa te comió la lengua el ratón- me dijo aun riendo

-q vas hacer me vasa a chantajear con decirle a todos sobre ello nadie te va a creer

-no ,no le diré a nadie

-entonces q es lo q buscas

-busco la verdad no puedo quedarme tranquila después de lo q ha pasado- le dije alsando mi tono de voz

-ya superalo- me dijo

-no voy a quedarme quieta hasta saber lo q eres –le dije en tono de advertencia su ojos expresaban completa furia hacia mi-vas a contarle a todos q tengo alas por q yo les dire q lo q hiciste con la furgoneta- le dije en susurro

-tú no lo harías-dijo mirándome mientras se reía entre dientes

-pruébame – le dije y si más me fui me lleve un tirón en el cuello de la rabia y me dirigí asía la sala de espera donde mi padre y flyn estaban ahí

-bella hija estas bn –me dijo abrazándome

-mas q bn le dije en suspiro

-solo vámonos a casa – le dije a papa- me duele un poco la cabeza-

-esto hija creo q deberías llamar a renne-dijo papa y flyn me susurro al oído mirando hacia papa

-le dijo a mama- me susurro

-LE CONTASTE A MAMA- dije en tono alto

-lo siento – dijo mi padre, solté un fuerte suspiro no iba a discutir estaba de humor

-solo vámonos- les dije y me fui adelantando asía el auto el viaje fue en silencio al llegar a mi cuarto me tire en la cama de pronto me mire en el espejo y mire una marca roja en mi cuello me di cuenta q no llevaba ese maldito amuleto recordé q ese fuerte tirón fuerte q me había dado era la cadena ay no ahora q podía hacer llore por todo esto estaba cansada de tanto peligro de seguro esa cadena estaría en manos de alguna mujer o una niña abrí la ventana y fui a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque aleteando mis alas lentamente sabia q tenia q tener un momento para pensar todo este caos q se había hecho mi cabeza y en el mundo real me detuve y me senté en la rama de un enorme árbol pensando en varias cosas q me avían pasado de pronto sentí unos pasos en el bosque no iba a correr ni estaba espantada solo mire abajo del al ver para ver quién era y vía Edward dando un paseo rodé los ojos y solo me quede quieta sin importar q me viera una hora después me dirigí a casa sin prisa abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y entre pensando en la decisión tan estúpida q tome pero obviamente no me iba a ir de nuevo a florwill tenia q quedarme aquí hasta acabar el instituto q son unos 2 años o un año más creo pero no importa eso no es nada verdad escuche dos golpes en la puerta y dije

-quien-pregunto en voz alta

-flyn puedo pasar-pregunto

-adelante- dije de mala gana

-como estas?

-m encuentro bn grasi dije de mal gan

-ok? Estaba golpeado tu puerta y no abriste y me pregunte si estabas bn y…

-fui a dar un paseo por el bosque- lo interrumpí

-desde q conociste a ese vampiro estas rara-vampiro de q esta hablando lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y le dije

-de q hablas q vampiro

-vamos bella no es obvio?-me grito el

-no, no lo es y te pido q por favor salgas d mi habitación AHORA!-LE GRITE CON FURIA

-ESTA BN YA TE ENTENDI LAS HORMAONAS SE TE ETSNA ALBOROTANDO

-SOLO HASLO- LE GRIETE Y LEVANTO LAS MANOS EN SIGNO DE RENDICION Y SE FUE

Estaba tan confundido y frustrada a la vez como podía pasarme esto llego la noche y me sumí en un sueño profundo donde por primera vez soñé con Edward cullen


End file.
